1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of injection laser arrays and more particularly in heterostructure GaAs-GaAlAs lasers and the method of forming by use of planar photolithographic and crystal regrowth techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual injection laser devices are inherently limited in output power by the peak power which can be emitted per unit area of the laser facet. In order to obtain higher output power many individual laser devices may be mounted in a common structure to form an array. Generally, mounting many individual laser devices in a common structure is a tedious and costly procedure not lending itself to mass production techniques. The present inventive method and the resulting apparatus affords mass production techniques.